I Never Expected This
by rawrdino01
Summary: When Rebecca's stepson comes to live with Rebecca, Alec and Mads, Mads never expects to end up falling for him. ((Jordan/Mads))


**Here is my new fanfiction! I would like to clarify that in here Rebecca and Alec are married for real, Rebecca isn't evil, Rebecca does not know about the twins, Mads and Alec still live in Rebecca's house, and Sutton is in hiding.**

**All TOLD IN MADS' POV:**

I sit in the Chelsea Creek restaurant with Rebecca drinking coffee.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that my stepson, or ex-stepson, Jordan, will be coming to live with us. He's about your age, very attractive and I think you two will get along great." Rebecca says with a wink.

"Wait a second, are you trying to set me up with my stepbrother?" I ask.

"More like ex-step-stepbrother." She says convincingly.

"But still." I mutter.

"Look, you two aren't related in any sort of way and I think you might like him. He's coming tomorrow, so you can be the judge then." She says before taking a sip of her mocha.

I sigh. "You said he's very attractive. What does he look like?" I ask.

"I can't explain in exact detail, but he has black hair, fair skin and gorgeous blue eyes." She explains.

"Hmm. Wait, we'll be living together. So you're trying to set me up with someone under the same roof as me. My dad will freak." I say.

"It will be fine." She says. "Look at this." She hands me her phone and I look at it. It's a guy with black hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Very, very attractive.

"Is this him?" I ask hopefully.

"Yep." She says as I hand her phone back to her.

For the rest of the day I think about nothing but him…

**The Next Day**

I sit on the couch in our living room doing my homework when I hear the doorbell.

"That must be Jordan. Can you get it?" Rebecca asks from her office.

"Yeah." I yell back as I walk towards the door. I open and see him. "And you are Jordan." I say,

"Yeah. Uh, who are you?" He asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm Mads." I smile at him. "Rebecca's stepdaughter." I say.

"And obviously you already know who I am." He says. I laugh.

"Yep. Come in." I say and move so that he can walk in. "Rebecca is in that room." I say and point to Rebecca's office.

"Thanks." He says and walks into her office. I have to admit, he is pretty hot. I walk up to my room and close the door.

A couple hours later Rebecca knocks on my door. "Come in." I say loudly.

She peeks inside my room. "Dinner's ready." She says. I get up off my bed.

"Okay." I say and walk downstairs. I go into the dining room and sit down at my usual spot.

"Where's my dad?" I ask Rebecca as she puts several different types of food on the table.

"He said he'd be a little late. He's working on a big case." Rebecca answers. My dad _always _works late.

"Alright." I reply. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I look at it.

"Mads, no phones at the table." Rebecca reminds me as she sits down. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Sorry." I mutter. Jordan walks into the room and sits down.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mads, can you show Jordan around your school tomorrow?" Rebecca asks me.

"Sure." I reply. My phone starts ringing. "Can I answer it?" I ask Rebecca. She nods and I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey, Mads. Can you come to our concert tonight at Hanger 19?" Laurel asks.

"What time?" I ask, thinking about my curfew.

"Nine." Laurel replies.

"Yeah, I can go." I say.

"Alright. See you then!" Laurel says before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asks.

"Laurel. She's doing a concert tonight and was asking if I could go." I respond before I start eating.

"Are you?" Rebecca asks. I nod. "Jordan, you should go along. Laurel's band is amazing." Rebecca suggests.

"Alright." Jordan says.

"Is that okay with you, Mads?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Just remember curfew." She says. I nod. The rest of the dinner is filled with awkward small talk.

A few hours later I walk down the stairs in black skinny jeans, a grey loose fitting tank top and black heels with my hair down in beach waves. Jordan seems to be ready, wearing a purple T-shirt and black jeans with black Converse.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yep." He replies and follows me out to my car.

When we get to Hanger 19 the place is pretty packed. I quickly spot Emma and Thayer and walk over to them.

"Jordan, this is Sutton, my best friend, and Thayer, my brother. And guys, this is Jordan, Rebecca's stepson." I introduce everybody. Hello's are exchanged before the Laurel and the rest of her band walk onto the stage and start playing.

Emma and I go to the bar to get drinks for everyone and she immediately starts smirking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You like Jordan, don't you?" She asks.

"Emma, I met him five hours ago. We've barely had a whole conversation yet." I say.

"That doesn't mean you don't find him attractive." She points out.

"I don't." I say.

"Alright…" She replied, unconvinced. We order and walk back to the boys.

After the concert is over Laurel comes and finds us.

"Who is this?" Laurel asks me, gesturing to Jordan.

"Laurel, this is Rebecca's stepson, Jordan. And Jordan, this is Sutton's sister, Laurel." I introduce them.

"Hi." Laurel says to Jordan. He nods in response.

I look at my phone to check the time. **11:30**. "Crap! It's past my curfew!" I say. Me and Jordan leave the club and get in my car.

"So did you have any fun at all?" I ask Jordan on the way home.

"Yeah. Your friends are pretty cool." He replies.

When we got home I went up to my room and sat on my bed.

_I can't like Jordan. I don't know him. But he's so attractive! But I don't know him… _I thought to myself.

Eventually I fell asleep, thinking about Jordan.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Review are much appreciated! **


End file.
